The present invention relates to tape feed devices for a sewing machine.
Tape feed devices have been utilized for feeding an elastic tape for sewing machines. A tape feed device is disclosed in GB-A-2,110,190 and DE 31 42 195 C2. This tape feed device has an actuating lever which engages a loop in the tape and which is biased by a spring. In order to increase the tension in the elastic tape, the force of the spring, and hence the force exerted by the actuating lever on the loop of the tape, can be increased using an adjusting device. As a result, although it is possible to alter the tension in the tape, an expensive mechanical adjusting mechanism is required, which allows controlled alteration of the tension in the tape to an approximate degree only.